First Frost
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: [NaruHina]The pale diamond sky reflected itself as a silhouette onto the empty still pond. A young girl stood at the edge of the icy pond. She was alone at the sight of first frost. MY FIRST ONE SHOT FIC! RR!


A/N: Hi, this is my first one shot!! BE GENTLE AND HONEST!! Review please!! My target is 15+ reviews hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Words in _italics like these_ is in the lyrics of Break Me.

NOTE: If you want to have a more dramatic effect play, "Break me" by Jewel to get you into the moment. 

~First Frost~

The pale diamond sky reflected itself as a silhouette onto the empty still pond. Pure white snow covered the once green grass like a blanket sheet for it was sleeping until a sunny season will come for it to wake once again. There were few trees remaining from the harsh weather and all that was left was poor brittle thin branches that were ready to fall to the snow any second. A young female strode down a nearby path and paused for a few minutes and took a chilly breath in as she witnessed the forsaken site that has been abandoned for many years. 

_...I will meet you in some place where the light lends itself to soft repose..._

There was a small wooden shed and it provided poor shelter since it has been remote and was not provided any special care. Its wooden roof was half torn apart and the shack was inadequately built by some poor farmer that was only trying to provide shelter for himself and probably a loved one. The young girl stood by and witnessed the event. This was her very first time to see such a place and place her eyes on the snow and the frost.

The place was a common area where lovers would get engaged and possibly meet for the very first time and fall in love. However, for this young woman, love never came her way. She often questioned of the concept of Love.

What is love?

Is it a feeling? Or is it something that you do? Showing love and making love are two very separate things. She often thought of the time where she would actually experience these two things for once in her lifetime, and she did have one person to share it with. But, boy, had she thought wrong. Not only did she involve herself in a relationship with this boy, but into a vulgar and abusive affiliation where she would turn around to see if he was there watching her when she was alone.

_...you could hurt me with your bare hands  
you could hurt me with the sharp end of what you say..._

The young girl had regretted every moment when she was with him. It was a painful experience when she left him and now she felt worthless and tainted and unloved. She wished that she would start over and have a fresh clean slate and share it with someone. And she did have one boy on her mind. The boy that many people have misjudged and discriminated. How alone and sorrowful he had felt, the girl felt his pain because she felt the same way. The world is not an easy place to live in, you have to strive to do your best and stay at the very top to survive, but no matter how hard she tries, she always ends up at the bottom...a weak one...a helpless one.

Her pale feet shivered inside of her shoes as she walked across the deep snow. Her shoes were not made of good material and so every step that she took into the rich arctic snow, her foot burned with pain and she felt as if her toes were so frozen that if she took another step, she'll fracture the small bones in her feet. The young girl pulled back some stray strands of her long hair and held tight against her hooded sweater as she looked around her. There was no one but her.

She was alone.

_...But I'm lost to you now...and there is no amount of reason to save me...  
_

Small orbs of white balls fell to the snow. The girl looked up at the colorless and ashen sky. 

First snow.

She held out her arms and spread her hands in her mittens and spun slowly around to embrace the snow. Cold drops fell on her face and after each drop the girl winced at its frigid effect toward her soft skin. As the snow fell, the girl could not think of anything but one person. The person that she wanted to share this with.

Deleting the thought of him and her ever happening, she ran her hands through her long black hair to get rid of the wet snow fearing that she'll let her hair freeze. The girl's eyes looked around and landed to the place where the snow had covered the pond. She walked over and stood at the edge of the frozen water. The young girl could tell that it was thin ice and one step on it could be your last.

_...So break me, take me, just let me. feel ur arms again...break me, I'll let u make me...just let me feel your love again..._

She glanced at the clear white snow and closed her eyes surrounding her mind with memories of her past. Memories of her very first birthday where half of her family attended the celebration. She knew only four of them and the rest were strangers. When she turned 1 she wanted to run away with her four loved ones away from the unfamiliar faces. She was frightened and did not want them to set foot in her home.

There was a memory of when she trained as a Genin. She was in her home training with her father and when she was injured she fell to the ground with blood gushing slowly out of her arm. Her father stood beside her and stared at his daughter. He didn't help her up.

"You're a big girl, get up by yourself..." his cold stern voice stung at the back of the young girl's head.

_...It feels like being underwater and now that I've let go.._

Another was of a special person she had admired at Konoha. The time when she attended an academy and met the person that was often a troublemaker and failed most of the exams. She never really got into a casual conversation with him but she did get a few words from him. Her stuttering voice and frail broken words didn't have any effect into getting his attention. He was far from her reach to grasp and hold.

Later there were images of her past boyfriend. His sweet face and smile that concealed an angry and violent young man from a broken home and took all of his anger out on her. She remembered the kisses and so-called romantic treatments she had received only to find out in the end that it was all an act just to get her into bed.

_...It feels like being underwater and now that I've let go...water kisses fill my mouth and water fills my soul..._

Snapping herself back into reality, she opened her eyes and looked around her. The white snow and the tone of lonlieness made her feel alone. Oh, how she wished to have her special person here by her side and hold her tight to keep her warm and gently press his lips against hers to seal warmth between them.

_...kiss me once, or maybe twice. oh, it never felt so nice..._

Enough of the dreams, she thought. The young female took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. Slowly, she took a step before the thin ice and during that moment, a small tear flowed down her cheek as she met her end.

_...so break me and take me..._

Before her foot touched the ice, a sturdy hand grabbed her left arm and held her from falling to her death. The girl turned around and gazed at the boy who saved her. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt joy and relief that he had come for her. Pulling her back onto the snow with him, he took of his big coat and put it on her frail shoulders. When his hand made contact with her shoulders, she looked at where his hand was at and couldn't help but blush pink which lightened her pale face. The two then gazed into each other's eyes.

"There Hinata-san, you won't get cold," his electric blue eyes spoke for himself with sincerity.

She smiled and the two pulled in for an embrace by the ice for warmth. For that moment at last, she felt loved.

_...just let me feel ur love again..._


End file.
